


A special Occasion

by Susiron



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susiron/pseuds/Susiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluffy stuff between two dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special Occasion

Nezumi followed a ritual every morning. He woke before Shion—and sometimes even before the birds. Quietly, carefully, Nezumi sat up in the bed that he and Shion shared. A smile crossed his lips and he gave Shion a kiss on the forehead. His smile grew wider as Shion stirred but did not wake, mumbling an incoherent dribble that honestly wasn’t that different from his conscious warbling. Just as carefully, Nezumi then slid out of bed and got dressed.

                At this hour, Nezumi liked to read by the window. It may seem like an odd hobby to wake for, but Nezumi cherished this time to himself deeply. He loved Shion, truly, but it was nice to have a small window of time during the day to just relax and not have to worry about anyone other than himself. The morning was particularly precious to Nezumi. Nezumi was used to the night, prowling cautiously and warily throughout the darker days of his youth. It was almost disturbing, really, how relaxed he felt now. He could relax enough to enjoy the brilliant pink and yellow hues of the sun rising just beyond the crumbled remains of No.6’s wall.

                A fast reader, Nezumi could usually tear through half a novel before it was even time to cook breakfast. Today, however, he found it difficult to read more than a few pages. His mind kept wandering back to his sleeping lover and the significance of this day.

                Unable to focus, Nezumi set down his book and went to the kitchen. He started pulling out pots and pans and glasses as quietly as a mouse—or rat, rather. He began to cook a hearty breakfast: omelets, bacon, toast, and even hash browns. It didn’t take very long for the smell to rouse Shion from his sleep.

                “’Morning, Your Majesty,” Nezumi said, bowing as Shion entered the kitchen, still dressed in his pajamas.

                “What’s all this?” Shion asked, rubbing his eyes.

                Nezumi grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close, relishing the blush that crept across Shion’s face. “Oh come now, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten what today is?”

                The look on Shion’s face suggested that he had. “Uhhhh,” he said, biting his lip.

                Nezumi frowned. “Don’t tell me you forgot _again_?”

                Shion shrugged his shoulders. “I’m sorry, I don’t… it’s not our anniversary or anything.”

                Nezumi let go of Shion’s waist and slapped on a hurt expression. “But it is an anniversary,” he said in a wounded tone.

                Shion looked up at the ceiling, mulling things over. “Nezumi, our anniversary isn’t for another two months,” he said cautiously.

                Falling to the ground dramatically, Nezumi covered his face with his arm and began to make soft sobbing sounds. “How could you have forgotten!” he exclaimed.

                Shion began to panic. He dropped down on his knees and put his hand on Nezumi’s shoulder. “I’m…sorry?” he said with a long sigh. “Can you please just tell me what today is; I’m sorry I forgot whatever it is.”

                Nezumi lifted his head and looked Shion dead in the eye. “It’s the anniversary of the first time we had sex,” he said.

                Shion blanched. “Oh my god not again.”

                “Again? Shion it’s an anniversary for a reason. And an important one at that.”

                With a roll of his eyes, Shion got up and walked away.

                “Where are you going?”

                “Back to bed,” he said.

                “Alright, I’ll join you then. Personally, I’d prefer to eat first, but--”

                “You know what? Breakfast suddenly sounds good.”

               


End file.
